Winner Takes All
by Draco's Daughter
Summary: The "fight" to win Sephiroth's alligance certainly took an interesting turn... KujaRoth. One-Shot


**Winner Takes All**  
by  
Draco's Daughter/ Night-Shadow405

Disclaimer: I don't own "Dissidia: Final Fantasy" nor the characters contained therein.

A/N: Inspired by the lovely art Animama made for me. ^_^  
-----

The Warriors of Chaos could be considered the most ferocious fighting force any world had ever seen… if only they could agree to help one another. It wasn't well known that there were several lines of division among the ten fierce warriors. On one side were those like the Emperor, who quested for power and mastery over all worlds; on the other side were those like Kefka, who sought to destroy all life. And then there were those warriors who were in it entirely for their own reasons somewhere in the middle.

Sephiroth was one such warrior. It irked the Emperor to no end to see such a powerful warrior sit on the sidelines when his abilities could be used for the good of conquering the known universe! But Sephiroth would not be moved, he was a moody, quiet warrior who kept to himself. He would come to the various meetings of the Chaos Warriors, but would leave right after. But that wouldn't stop the Emperor from trying, nor would it stop one other Chaos Warrior from doing the same.

Sephiroth tended to keep his head down during the quasi-formal Chaos meetings. But, that night, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone kept watching him. With his cattish eyes, Sephiroth made a quick sweep of the main room of the Chaos Temple, glancing at each of the other warriors of Chaos, trying to discern which one was staring at him _this _time. Mighty Garland was droning on about something, which had most of the others in a fit of boredom. Kefka looked as though he was nearly asleep, his eyes half-closed and focused on the floor. It was forever difficult to tell where the two armored warriors, ExDeath and Golbez, were looking. Their eyes were always obscured by their helms. But Sephiroth soon found the culprit. Standing a bit away from the others, with his back against a pillar, was the youngest and possibly loveliest member of the group: Kuja. Their eyes locked across the room, cool green meeting bright blue. Kuja gave a small, slightly flirtatious smile and nodded to the Silver General. Sephiroth closed his eyes and nodded ever so slightly in reply. The small interaction would go unnoticed, but spoke volumes.

'_Come hither, proud warrior,' _Kuja's eyes said.

'_What pleasures would be mine?'_ Sephiroth's asked in reply. Kuja stretched, an action that would be interpreted as boredom by the others, but did well to show just a bit more of his lanky form. Kuja was possessed of a certain grace no other could copy. The little mage was beautiful, and he knew it. Sephiroth smirked lightly.

'_Alright then, I'll play your game,'_ it said.

Their little exchange was ignored by all save one. The Emperor watched them from the corner of his eyes, looking for all intents and purposes like he was interested in what Garland had to say. Kuja was one of those who wished to destroy everything, the exact opposite of the Emperor's goals. The mere thought of Sephiroth joining Kuja's faction was enough to bring a sneer of disgust to the Emporer's face. As if to taunt the other man, Kuja glanced over at him with an expression that seemed to say: "I'm winning, Trap Master."

Once the meeting was disbanded and the Warriors of Chaos were allowed to go continue whatever plots and plans they were working on. Sephiroth watched as Kuja slipped away, going further into the temple, giving Sephiroth a glance that told the swordsman to follow him. Silently and stealthily, Sephiroth began to trail the mage. And the Emperor saw nothing he could do about it. Growling lightly, he watched as Sephiroth approached Kuja, the pair slightly hidden behind a few columns, and took his hand to place a small kiss on the knuckles before Kuja pulled him into a true kiss. The Emperor grimaced.

"You little wonton wench," he stated under his breath, his eyes narrowing. Kuja looked over Sephiroth's shoulder at the Emperor, smirking triumphantly as Sephiroth began to mark the porcelain flesh of Kuja's neck.

'_He's mine now,'_ Kuja's glance said as he tangled a hand into Sephiroth's long, silver hair.

Snorting lightly, the Emperor turned to Ultimacea, his only ally for the moment.

"It appears the Silver General is lost to us. Well, no matter. Let us leave, my Lady," he stated, offering his arm to her as they left the Chaos Temple.  
----


End file.
